


an angel and a human walk into a brothel

by astralpenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Brothels, Canon Compliant, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, angel siblings are not the same thing as human siblings, but he doesn't know it yet!!, it just works differently okay, or rather he's just not used to them and doesn't understand what they mean yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: Castiel loved humanity.He’d never wanted to have sex with any of them.He’d never felt that way inclined towards another angel, either.Yet here he was. Sitting in a brothel. Trying to distract himself from his abject terror by downing beer after beer in a manner that was distinctly un-angelic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	an angel and a human walk into a brothel

**Author's Note:**

> okay look i KNOW that people read this scene as castiel being gay but like i am ace and this scene is 100% an ace mood. it wasn't sex with women that freaked cas out, it was sex in general. dean could've offered himself up and i'm pretty sure that cas would've been just as error 404, even despite being in love with him already
> 
> this is basically just a braindump of (some of) my angel headcanons & cas not realising yet that he's in love with dean, enjoy lmao

When Castiel had said that he’d _never had occasion_ for sex before, he hadn’t meant that he’d not had the opportunity.

He’d had plenty of opportunity.

Angels having sex with one another wasn’t an uncommon occurance. So long as all orders were followed and their work got done they were allowed to do whatever they liked during their free time, and Castiel had heard of many of his siblings choosing to spend that time in this way.

Sex between angels and humans was less common, but there were no rules against it. The creation of nephilim was prohibited, yes, but sex itself was not. Taking a human vessel on Earth had been banned for all except those with express orders to do so until very recently, which had inevitably meant that angels had been _unable_ to have sex with humans until very recently, but this had not always been the case. Castiel distinctly remembered a time, just a few thousand years ago, when Balthazar had spent a week on Earth, and then a month telling Castiel _all_ about it.

Castiel had never been interested in sex.

He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t interested. He knew that he was somewhat unusual when compared to the rest of his siblings, but his lack of interest in sex didn’t factor into that. Just like there were angels who _were_ interested in sex, there were also those who weren’t. For instance, he and Uriel hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but their disagreements had usually been about their thoughts on humanity as a whole, not about whether or not fucking them was their idea of a good time. It wasn’t. They’d always been able to agree on that much.

Castiel loved humanity.

He’d never wanted to have sex with any of them.

He’d never felt that way inclined towards another angel, either.

Yet here he was. Sitting in a brothel. Trying to distract himself from his abject terror by downing beer after beer in a manner that was distinctly un-angelic.

All because Dean Winchester had insisted that he wouldn’t let him die a virgin.

Castiel wasn’t the first angel to enter a brothel. He wasn’t about to admit that to Dean, he knew Dean well enough by now to know that he’d never hear the end of it if he did, but angels had visited brothels both under orders and for pleasure before.

Again: Balthazar.

But Castiel had never entered one before, and he’d had no reason to think he ever would.

Dean Winchester had thrown every other aspect of his life into chaos. He supposed it made sense that the chaos would extend even to this.

He just couldn’t figure out why he was so scared.

He’d been in plenty of objectively scarier situations than this before. He’d descended into hell and dragged out one of its most carefully guarded souls. He’d been betrayed by one of his closest brothers. He’d disobeyed direct orders and been cut off from the full power of heaven as a result. He was planning on summoning Raphael in the morning, a course of action which would likely lead to his own death.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to do it. He knew. He knew how to do it _well._ He was billions of years old. He’d watched humanity grow from its very beginning. There was very little that he hadn’t seen. 

Jimmy’s soul wasn’t present anymore, but Castiel could still access his memories, and Jimmy had been a married man and a father.

Castiel wasn’t an innocent child in need of an explanation of how sex worked. He could handle this. He could do this.

“Showtime.”

He couldn’t do this.

The woman was pretty. Very pretty. She was probably Dean’s type. Dean certainly seemed to be happy to be looking at her. Castiel kept his gaze fixed on Dean instead. Maybe Dean would show him some mercy? Perhaps _he_ could go with the woman instead?

He did not want Dean to go with the woman instead.

Which made no sense at all, but he didn’t have the time to examine his own thought process right now.

“Hi,” said the woman. “What’s your name.”

The woman’s soul shone like most human souls did. It wasn’t the most beautiful soul that Castiel had ever seen, not by a long way. She was currently standing next to that most beautiful soul. But she was a good person, who was doing her best, who was doing her _job_ , and she was destined for heaven. Objectively, Castiel had no objections to being near a person like her.

He felt terrible about it, but he could barely bring himself to look at her.

“Cas.”

Castiel startled.

“His name is Cas,” Dean continued. He smiled at the woman. “What’s your name?”

“Chastity.”

“Chastity,” Dean repeated.

Her name was not Chastity, but Castiel decided against bringing this up.

He picked up his beer and drank deep.

Dean kept talking, but Castiel wasn’t listening anymore.

He could leave. Leaving was always an option. It would take hardly any effort at all. His wings were poised to take him far away from here, from this situation, from this woman.

From Dean.

Dean would still help him in the morning if Castiel flew away now. Dean would still be his friend if he flew away now. None of this was in question.

But for some reason this was important to Dean, and Castiel didn’t want to let him down.

When the woman led him to one of the backrooms, Castiel let her do it.

The door clicked shut.

The room was small. There was a double bed pushed up against a wall that took up most of the space.

The woman still had her hand wrapped around Castiel’s wrist, and tugged him over to the bed.

She began to push his coat off.

“So,” she said. “What would you like to do first?”

A wave of discomfort flooded the surface of her soul. It happened fast, and was gone even faster, but it took little effort on Castiel’s part to uncover it again. It was likely that she was an expert at pretending, even to herself, that she enjoyed what she was doing. But the human soul didn’t lie, and Castiel knew the truth. This woman wanted to be here even less than he did.

Castiel sighed. For Dean’s sake, he was willing to pull himself together and experience something for the first time. His fear had been unexpected, and he really didn’t think that sex would be as enjoyable as people kept making it out to be, but he _was_ willing to try.

But he would not have any part in this. Not even for Dean.

He searched what he could see of the woman’s soul some more.

Maybe he could provide her with some comfort as he brought their session to a halt.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Hm?” she said, reaching for his tie.

Castiel leaned away. “That your father left you and your mother.”

The woman froze.

“What?”

Castiel made eye contact and smiled gently. “His decision was nothing to do with you,” he said. “He hated his job at the post office, and wanted to start anew elsewhere. You were just a child. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She withdrew her hands.

“Get out.”

Her voice was low. Quiet. Dangerous.

Castiel had upset her.

That hadn’t been his intention.

He hesitated, trying to think of what to say to remedy the situation.

Which was a mistake.

She started to scream.

Castiel jumped to his feet and practically ran from the room. The woman followed him out, screaming all the while. Other people were drawn to the noise, opening their doors wide enough for them to look out and see what was happening for themselves. The venue’s security were probably on their way.

And Dean was there, at the end of the hall.

“The hell did you do?” he said as he approached.

“I don’t know,” said Castiel. “I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office.”

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them and turning away slightly, in what Castiel understood to be an expression communicating frustration. But when Dean spoke aloud, “Oh no, man...” a bubble of laughter escaped with it.

“What?”

“This whole industry runs on absent fathers,” said Dean. He was trying and failing to fight down a grin. “It’s the natural order.”

Two security guards entered the hallway.

“We should go,” said Dean. He grabbed one of Castiel’s arms, pulling him towards the fire exit. “Come on.”

They barely had the outer door shut behind them before Dean dissolved into laughter. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over, bracing himself on his knees. Castiel thought it might be one of his favourite sounds, and if this truly was his last night alive, then he’d already spent it well.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

Dean righted himself and put an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh, nothing,” he said, gently pushing Castiel to walk forwards, towards where the Impala was parked. “It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard.”

Castiel didn’t want to stop looking at Dean’s smile.

Because Dean was right. It _had_ been a long time since this much joy had filled his soul. His soul was always beautiful, but right now it was especially so, and Castiel wanted to drink in the sight of both it and of Dean’s face. This was the biggest, most genuine smile Castiel had ever seen Dean wear, and seeing it made Castiel feel happy too.

Angels weren’t supposed to be able to feel happy, but right now Castiel was.

In fact, Castiel had experienced a lot of emotions in a very short space of time.

He decided that the implications of this were a problem for another day. If he survived summoning Raphael, then he’d take as much time as he needed to analyse and understand everything he’d felt, and the fact that he was feeling at all.

Dean’s arm fell away from Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s been more than a long time,” he said. “Years.”

He wasn’t smiling so widely anymore.

Castiel’s own happiness dimmed along with it.

Dean’s realisation that he hadn’t felt joy like that in a long time had probably gone a long way towards snuffing that joy out. Castiel wanted nothing more than to fix it, but he was aware of his limitations. Much as he wished he could snap his fingers and _make_ Dean smile again, that simply wasn’t possible.

“Dean,” he said. “Do you have your computer with you?”

Dean nodded.

“Let’s go back to the house. We can watch a movie.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You sure? We can always find another-”

Castiel smiled, and shook his head. “I would prefer to spend my last night on Earth watching a movie.”

Dean nodded. “Sure, okay. Any in particular you wanna watch?”

Castiel shook his head.

“You know what kind of movies you like?”

Castiel shook his head again. “I haven’t watched any movies before,” he said. “I have no frame of reference.”

Dean blinked, then grinned. It wasn’t the delighted smile from just before, but it was still real, and still one that Castiel was familiar with. It was a similar smile to the one that Dean had worn before steering Castiel into the brothel in the first place.

Dean had wanted to introduce Castiel to something new, something _human._ Castiel had gone along with it because he hadn’t had a better idea, and Dean had been so excited at the prospect. This change of plan meant that Dean was still getting to introduce something new to Castiel. Having that new thing be a movie instead of sex meant that Castiel would actually have a good time, and it meant that Dean could be involved as well. Having Dean choose the movie meant that he’d pick one that he liked, and so would hopefully continue to enjoy tonight as well.

That’s all Castiel wanted to do with his last night alive. 

He wanted to spend it with Dean, and he wanted Dean to be happy.

“We’re stopping to get snacks on the way back,” said Dean as he popped the Impala door open. “You can’t have a movie night without snacks.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment!!
> 
> you can find me [here!](https://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
